Cloud based computing data centers offer the advantage of providing low cost computing services by taking advantage of economies of scale. Many thousands of users can be served by a data center, and managing capacity is important to ensure that the computing resources are efficiently used. This requires identifying when resources are not being effectively used, and managing the use of these resources in a responsive and timely manner. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.